


Get The Ball Rolling

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Baseball Player Derek, Fanboy Stiles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally propositions his celebrity crush - baseball player Derek Hale - during a meet-and-greet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Ball Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I'm on a roll: Three ficlets in three days. Then again, school's over so I have more time to write ^^
> 
> This is based on **[this gorgeous piece of amazing art](http://benaya-trash.tumblr.com/post/148149154952/constilesations-my-lil-cupcake-here-ya-go)** by Benaya!

Stiles has had his fair share of celebrity crushes. More than his fair share maybe, considering his long-time obsession with Ryan Gosling and Bonnie Wright – though he’s fairly certain the last one’s just because she reminded him of Lydia.

So yeah, celebrity crushes; a totally awesome and valid thing. None of them came even _close_ to the ridiculously large crush he has on Derek Hale.

Derek Hale is a six foot tall, gorgeous piece of baseball player. And Stiles doesn’t even _like_ baseball that much, but when Derek Hale’s on the field, you can bet your ass Stiles is watching. There’s just something about him that has Stiles mesmerized.

(Mostly his bright eyes, dark hair, perfect muscle definition, obscene hands and ridiculously soft voice. So, basically everything.)

He even has a few – or well, a thousand – pictures of Derek saved onto his phone. Which sounds creepy, but it’s not, okay? Whenever he’s feeling down, he’ll just look at that one gif of Derek actually _smiling_ and his heart just skips a beat and he starts smiling.

Which is exactly what’s happening right now.

Lydia had gotten him tickets to a meet-and-greet after listening to Stiles lament about Derek’s perfect _everything_ for the thousandth time, so here he is, heart pounding in his chest as he takes in his surroundings.

There are baseball fans everywhere and Stiles feels like he sticks out like a sore thumb; instead of wearing some – admittedly, very douchey – jersey, he’s wearing his tightest black shirt and his best plaid. Because hey, Derek Hale’s never gonna be interested in him, but he might as well _try_.

He fiddles with the cuffs of his shirt, pulling them down before rolling them up again. The guy standing in front of him glares at Stiles’ fiddling, but he pretends not to notice. He has to do _something_ , or he’ll explode from giddiness and nerves.

Just like he did when Derek Hale came out as bi.

Still, the chances of Derek being interested in him, Stiles ‘Loser Extraordinaire’ Stilinski, are basically zero to none. But optimism is a thing! Never say never, and all that jazz.

“Next!” a voice booms through the room, shaking Stiles out of his stupor. It’s his turn. He’s going to meet Derek Hale. He’s going to see him and ask Derek to sign his baseball and maybe _touch his skin_.

He pushes against the white plastic of the tent with his hand, slowly uncovering the entrance. Oh my god, he sees Derek, just standing there like it’s the most normal thing in the entire world, which it isn’t because it’s _Derek_ , the same Derek Stiles has been gushing about – and jerking off to – for fucking months and Stiles isn’t worthy of being here _oh god_.

He retreats his hand, backing away from the tent a bit, trying to calm himself, slow his heart rate down, to maybe come across as calm and collected to Derek.

The white plastic is promptly pushed away by someone on the inside, and blue-green-grey eyes stare welcomingly back at him.

“Don’t be shy,” Derek says, voice soft and _oh god this is not going well abort abort Stiles is going to die_. “I promise I don’t bite.”

Stiles blushes, hiding his hands in his sleeves. Derek Hale is talking to him, the actual Derek Hale. He almost wants to drop to his knees and say, ‘ _I’m not worthy, I’m not worthy._ ’

Derek holds the plastic to the side, stepping away a bit to make an opening for Stiles to step through. Stiles’ hands are shaking, still not believing that he’s here, because _oh my god Derek_.

“What’s your name?” Derek asks and Stiles blinks. He debates giving Derek a fake name for a second – mostly because he’s not sure he could handle Derek saying his name – but decides against it at the last second.

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski,” he says, and he’s proud when his voice sounds actually put together. He’s pretty sure his cheeks are _flaming_ though. “Can you, uh…sign my ball?”

Derek raises an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth quirking up and Stiles’ stomach drops because oh my god, he’s pretty sure he just propositioned Derek Hale. And it was totally accidental too. Oh shit, he’s going to die.

“My baseball!” he hurries to say. “Sign my baseball, that’s what I meant. Not my other balls, even though I wouldn’t be opposed to you– and I’m going to shut up now, seriously, please murder me.”

The corners of Derek’s mouth slowly turn up, and Stiles shifts, looking away. Derek looks gorgeous and Stiles is not sure he could handle Derek Hale _smiling._ Plus, his heart is beating like crazy; he’s pretty sure Derek’s either gonna throw him out or kill him.

“Well?” Derek says and is that – are the tips of his ears red? “Aren’t you gonna give me your ball?”

Stiles flails for a second, startled out of his ‘ _oh my god, Derek Hale is standing in front of me and he’s smirking and so goddamn beautiful why am I so gay_ ’ daze. He flushes, rummaging through his backpack to grab his ball.

“Here you go,” he says, careful not to drop it and make more of a fool out of himself – though he’s convinced that’s not possible. God, he’s fucking this up. There go his plans of being all suave in front of Derek. “My ball.”

Derek grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Stiles swallows and glances away, resisting the urge to bite his lip. He holds up the ball, hoping Derek will just take it and leave him to die in shame, but he jumps when rough fingers swipe softly over the skin of his wrist.

When he glances up, cheeks burning, Derek’s holding his wrist, tongue peeking out from between his lips in concentration as he signs Stiles’ ball. Derek looks even more obscenely beautiful than he usually does, a little frown line in between his eyebrows and god, Stiles _really_ wants to kiss him right now.

“Well, Stiles,” Derek says, straightening as he draws back and Stiles swallows down his disappointment. Apparently his one-minute-meetup with Derek is over, already. He can’t say he isn’t a changed man, though; he’s pretty sure Derek Hale saying his name is gonna feature as spank bank material for months, maybe even _years_. “I hope I’ll see you around.”

Derek’s eyes are twinkling and Stiles can feel his breath catch in his throat. He’s ushered out by a burly guy in a suit, but Derek keeps smiling, motioning to Stiles’ ball – _baseball._ He frowns and looks down, rubbing a thumb over the warm leather. Derek’s signature is familiar – he’s seen it about a thousand times on Tumblr – but something’s written beneath it.

_Call me – 917-679-1120_

Oh my god. Oh my _god_. Stiles is pretty sure he’s dead. He looks back at Derek, eyes wide, his heart beating in his chest – because what does this mean? Does Derek like him? Has he landed in some alternate universe where he magically holds some sort of sex appeal?

The last thing he sees before the white plastic falls shut is Derek’s smirk and his fingers as he makes a ‘ _call me_ ’ sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaw, wasn't that cute :p (The art is so amazing, seriously!) Also, thanks to [ladydrace](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com) for looking over this!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment if you did? I'd love to hear from you ^^
> 
> [Also, come hang out on my Tumblr? You can see me gush over Tyler Hoechlin's gorgeousness and also see my cry about all my WIPs](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
